BIRTH OF LOVE FROM HATRED
by Milliana Lovewoods
Summary: A simple girl unlike Kasumi is trying her level best to become a doctor . However when she meets the host club rather Kyoya , things become a lot twisted. In order to save Mia [a friend of my OC] from the shadow king's evil intentions , WILL KASUMI [ OC] HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE ? IF YES, THEN WHAT ?
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTER INFORMATION

NAME-KASUMI MIHAMA

CLASS STANDARD-3A

SOCIAL STANDARD - COMMONER

APPEARANCE - Blonde, emerald green eyes, slim,height-5 foot 6 inches.

personality- cannot stand arrogant people (Kyoya is one of them).A bit ill-tempered. A bit cheerful. Always tries to get on nerves of Kyoya.

Background- Mother - Nanami MIHAMA

Father- late Atsushi MIHAMA

Younger sister - Mayumi MIHAMA

History- Father died in an airplane crash while travelling from France to Melbourne, Australia. He was a cardiologist. Due to the sudden loss of a earning person in the family, Kasumi ,her mother and younger sister moved to Japan ,her father's home country.

About-Kasumi wants to become a doctor just like her father. She soon got her scholarship in Ouran is a year younger than Kyoya and Tamaki. And is in the same class as Kaoru,Hikaru and Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **KASUMI'S POINT OF VIEW**

I am now standing in front of the school . Pink school .The school in which I got scholarship. I just hope there are no bullies over here. It's not that I can't deal with them but I don't want to at least spoil my impression on the very first day by getting into any situations that the school won't appreciate . But the school is too huge . I hope I don't get lost here. I need to talk to the chairman Suoh ,then find my classroom. BUT how?I looked round to find someone to help my eyes fell on a certain blonde haired girl chatting with her friends. Slowly I approached her. "Excuse me,if you don't mind can you tell me where is the chairman's office ?" I asked her in a shy manner. I was perhaps preparing myself for listening no.

"Yeah, sure why not ? Looks like you are a new student. "

"Yeah I am here on scholarship" I answered her gleefully

"By the way, you are in which class "

"I am in 2A "

"Wow, that's awesome" The blonde said as she jumped with happiness. "You are in the same class as me .Come I will show you the way to chairman's office and I guess you don't know where is the class room, right ?" She looked at me with sparkling eyes.

" No I don't know " I answered sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I will show you. By the way what's your name?" The blonde asked me with curious eyes.

"My name is Kasumi. Mihama Kasumi"

"Wow ,you have such a cute name Kasumi . My name is Ageha Mia" she said as she reached her hand out to me for a shake. I shook it and followed her to the chairman's office. I collected the time table from there and followed Mia to the class. I asked her whether I should enter the class now or wait for the teacher. She just ignored my question and dragged me to her friends circle inside the class room. Her friends were also quite nice. I never thought that I will be able to make so many friends on my first day. Suddenly all the girls started squealing after the two cherry red haired twins entered the class along with a brunette boy .Wait that's a boy, right ? I asked Mia about their identity. She told me that they are the members of the host club. I was also wondering what a host club is." Hey, is that the scholarship student we have heard about ? "One of the twins said as they proceeded towards me. I was a bit uncomfortable as one of them stood towards my left and the other towards my right. I just nodded in response. "Hey ,Haruhi looks like you have got a perfect match for yourself" They said in sync looking at me. The twin on my left swung his arm around my shoulder and licked my left cheek.I responded by pushing him away from me putting my palm over area he licked. "What the hell are you doing" I said as backed away from him. The other twin repeated the same action on my right cheek. I flinched away from them covering my cheeks with both of my hands. "Hey,stop it .You two are scaring her" The brunette came in front with her back facing me."Sorry, Haruhi " The twins said in sync. "We really found her to be cute," One of the twins said scratching his cheek. "Yeah, she looks like a kitten" The other twin spoke. "Anyways," The brunette turned towards me. "You don't need to be scared .They just enjoy teasing people. I am Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi said with a friendly smile.I looked at him-like- her. I removed my hands from my cheeks and looked at Haruhi ."I am Mihama Kasumi. "The twins behind Haruhi pushed him aside and introduced themselves.

" I am Hikaru "

" And I am Kaoru. "

" And we are the Hitachin twins" They said in sync.

" I don't need to know your names ."I snapped at them. "I don't talk to bullies "I said as I went where Mia was. I could feel that they were staring at me with their mouth open. Perhaps shocked at my rude teacher soon came and introduced me to the class. Unfortunately ,she made me sit with one of the Hitachin twins, probably Kaoru. He kept on irritating me till the break **.**

 **(Lunch time)[THIRD POINT OF** **VIEW** )

Finally ,it was lunch break. Mia came running towards Kasumi and asked her whether she would have lunch with her. Kasumi happily agreed and went to cafeteria to have lunch with her. As they were going to cafeteria, one of Mia's friends came to her saying that the host club today has organised a theme party. Mia said with clapping her than in front of her chest facing Kasumi

" That's awesome. Hey, Kasumi you will go to the host club with me after school, right? "She looked at her with glittering eyes.

Kasumi hesitated a little before answering her" I would like to but I am new .I can't just go where I have not been invited. That's rude ."Mia looked at Kasumi with disappointing eyes. Her heart melted and told her "Okay ,but only for 15 minutes"

She jumped with excitement. "Thanks a lot Kasumi Chan. But I don't think so you will be able to be there only till 15 minutes. You would like to stay more than that. "

Kasumi wondered what's so special about this host club." What's the host club all about, by the way?"

"You will see it when you visit the host club ".And they went to sit in cafeteria with their.

 **(AFTER SCHOOL** )

Kasumi was walking along with Mia in the corridor of the school towards the music room . She was still nervous about going to the host club thinking about what will the reaction of students present there. Will they appreciate her presence or be annoyed at the presence of a mere commoner. They were finally standing in front of the host club." Here we are ".Mia declared as she held Kasumi's hand. Kasumi read above text mentioned on the board. " Music Room #3" 'So the host club is all about music. Is it some kind of band'. Mia without any warning pulled her inside the club. As they entered, Kasumi saw that there were 5-6 boys sitting with a bunch of girls. Three of them were known to her but the rest..."Hey Tamaki, I have got a new friend 's here to see the host club members "The blonde male looked at the two blonde females standing at the door. Kasumi looked at Mia with wide eyes." Hey ,when did I.. "Before she could finish Tamaki showed up in front of them." Yes, my princess I can see have brought us lost maiden who is curious about the charming Prince of the palace "Tamaki said as he held Kasumi's hand and dragged her to the nearest couch." No , I mean I didn't want... I mean I have to go somewhere "Kasumi stammered. Tamaki shushed her by putting a finger on her lips." Don't need to hesitate, princess "He held her by chin and Rose petals started showering over them." If I am not wrong then you are the new scholarship student in Haruhi's class "A certain ravenette said as he adjusted his looked at him as Tamaki retreated his hand from her chin." You are the daughter of late Atsushi MIHAMA who had died in plane crash. Your mother, is a beautician and you have a little sister named Mayumi . Your father had been a great doctor unfortunately he had to leave this world at a wrong time . I really feel sorry for you and your family . I don't know how you are living with a mere salary of beautician . But it's good to see that you got a scholarship at Ouran and can do something better for your family. "Kyoya said with a flow as he adjusted his glasses." Correct me if I am wrong. "

"Are you asking me or telling me?.Because if you are telling me then I know all these since I was born . No wait !I guess I came to know about these when I was three or something. About the plane crash I came to know about when I was fourteen. If you are asking me then I must say that it is none of your business." Kasumi said as she got up from the couch and peered at him. "Now my turn are you a stalker or a God of know-all- do you know all about this before I was even born." She said sarcastically .Kasumi sounded a bit annoyed at the mention of her family. Kyoya frowned." Well.." Kyoya started but was interrupted by Kasumi's voice.

"I guess I must go , sorry for taking your time. And Mia ,please don't tell me to come again over here" Kasumi said as she left the club. Everyone in the club stared at Kyoya whereas Mia left the club approaching Kasumi. "I guess Kyo chan has made her angry" Honey said as he clutched his bunny towards his chest. "Perhaps, she was upset at the mention of her family and especially when Kyoya senpai mentioned her father who had passed away. Maybe she is not a open-hearted person" Haruhi concluded as she saw Kyoya with pathetic eyes."So you mean Kyoya senpai should apologize to a commoner ? "the twins said in sync as looked at Haruhi with the corner of his eyes." I don't think I did something wrong. After all I spoke the truth . If she is unable to face it then that's her look out. " Kyoya said in a cool manner. " Hey Kyoya, I guess you should just apologize. After all host club is all about making girls happy but you did opposite. If a simple apology can make her happy then you..."Tamaki trailed off as he observed the narrowed eyes of Kyoya clearly shouting no.

 **WITH MIA AND KASUMI**

"Hey Kasumi wait". Kasumi simply ignored her and kept walking. "Kasumi" Mia finally caught up with her. "What is it?" Kasumi snapped at her."I am extremely sorry, Kasumi chan .I didn't that you will get upset after going there " Mia said as tears welled up in her eyes. Kasumi looked at her with sad eyes feeling guilty for snapping at her. "You don't need to apologize, 's not your fault. After all I was the one who reacted and that too in an ill-mannered way."Kasumi said with sad eyes. "That means you are not angry with me? "Mia asked innocently. Kasumi nodded in response. "But I have one condition. You are not going to ask me to go to the host club again"Mia thought for a moment but was still thinking about the ravenette. 'How dare he invade my privacy'." Kasumi, "Mia's voice brought her out of thoughts." Yeah ,umm.. sorry for spacing out. I guess I should go now" . Kasumi said as she took her leave unaware of the stare of the Shadow King."Mihama Kasumi, you have committed a huge sin by messing with me. I will make sure that you pay the price for that. By humiliating an Ootori,... "Kyoya smirked" I just wish you good luck "


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **NEXT DAY ,KASUMI'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was walking in the corridor with the brunette Haruhi. " So you are really a girl ? " I asked her as she told me the reason of her disguise as a boy. " And the club forced you to become a member of host club? " Haruhi nodded in reply. I was not that shocked to hear such tragic story . I don't know about other members of the host club but I am already aware of one person of that club. I think you can guess about whom I am talking about. Kyoya Ootori. The one who likes to stick his nose in others business.

"Hey Kasumi are you listening me ? " Haruhi's voice snapped me out of thoughts.

"Oh I am so sorry. I was thinking about something else. Were you saying something ? " . I asked her.

"Yeah it was about yesterday. I want to... I mean don't get me wrong but Kyoya senpai is not really that bad as you think. Actually he just can't..."

I was just sick of listening his name for the nth time . Everyone in the school is pissing me off with same question

"Haruhi it's better that we don't talk about it . The entire school is behaving as I have committed a crime. The one who is at fault is him. I can't just allow anybody like that to barge into my privacy " . I said in an annoyed tone.

" Sorry ". Haruhi apologized with a tone of regret.

" Why are you apologizing ? The one who needs to is just not bothered about it " I said to her.

" Hey Kasumi, "I turned around in response to shouting my name and saw Mia running towards me.

. " Today can we go to watch the movie. You know Ryo Tadasuki 's [made up] movie has finally been released. I have been waiting for this for a long time. And the time has finally come. Will you go with me ? " She asked me with such eyes as if I say no then even God will not forgive me.

"ok"I said with a smile. Ok a fake one . But I did not have any choice. She turned to Haruhi and asked her.

" Haruhi-kun ,will you go with us to watch the movie ?"Haruhi was just about to answer but was interrupted by Mia

" of course you will go. Here Kasumi you keep the tickets with you or else I will misplace it." She handed the tickets over to me and left . " So what have you decided 'Haruhi-kun " I said to her emphasising on the ' Haruhi-kun '

." I don't think so that my decision really matters . Well I was also wondering that it's being a long time since I've seen a movie. I will go . " Haruhi sighed . I gave her a smile, talked about meeting near the theatre etc.

" So Mihama will you go to the host club ? " Haruhi asked me with a warm smile.

I gave her a surprised look. I just started laughing ." What do you think Fujioka, I don't have any self-respect. After yesterday's incident you expect me to go there. Are you serious ? "

"You will go there , Mihama-san ." A familiar voice interrupted our conversation

 **THIRD POINT OF VIEW**

"You will go there, Mihama-san. " Kyoya interrupted their conversation. " Sorry to interrupt your conversation. But I have something to say to you " Kyoya said as he proceeded towards them.

"Still you have something to say, Ootori senpai ? " Kasumi said mockingly.

"Yes, Mihama-san. And it's about yesterday's incident. I just wanted to apologize to you for my rudeness." Kyoya said with a host smile on his face.

Kasumi and Haruhi took time to process the words spoken by him. "Come again". Kasumi said with surprised tone in her voice.

"That's what you heard. I deeply apologize for what happened yesterday. Invading in your personal matters is not really appreciated. And for that I am sorry" Kasumi looked at Haruhi for a moment.

"Did you hear the same thing" Kasumi whispered to Haruhi for confirmation.

"I guess yes" .Haruhi said unsure of her hearing abilities .

Kyoya looked up at Kasumi for accepting it. "Well, then since you said those words yesterday in front of everyone. Don't you think you should apologize for that in front of everyone ? " . Kasumi said as she raised her eyebrows.

Kyoya eyes narrowed. Haruhi looked at Kasumi with shocked eyes. "If you don't want to then"

" Then what Mihama-san? " Kyoya asked her.

"Then I will reveal to the entire school that Haruhi is a girl and how you forced her to be your club's dog"

Kasumi threatened him. Kyoya didn't know whether he was supposed to be amused or angry at the girl's courage.

"I am giving you time till the end of the school. If you"

" I will apologize to you in the host club in front of the host club. However what's the guarantee that you won't reveal the secret.? "Kyoya said adjusting his spectacles with one of the lens glinting in sunlight.

" I heard that when Kyoya Ootori wants anything, he just needs to either make a call to some higher authority or press a button on phone. On top of that I am just a commoner. You can just hire someone to kill me and the world won't be even aware of it " Kasumi said with a bright grin on her face. Haruhi looked shocked at Kasumi's words. 'Looks like I underestimated you Mihama-san, you might be a commoner but you are really sharp ' Kyoya thought. Kasumi came closer to him and clicked her middle finger and thumb together in front of his eyes drawing Kyoya's attention.

" I don't have the entire day " Kasumi said.

"Just come to the host club after the school " . Kyoya said in a angry voice trying his best to hide it with a fake smile. Kyoya turned around in order to hide frowning face. "Kasumi, I guess you really made Kyoya senpai mad at you. You shouldn't have done that" Haruhi said nervously.

"Oh so you mean to say that what he did was right " Haruhi tried to answer the question but Kasumi interrupted " Haruhi I know that he really didn't mean it. That's why I want him to apologize in front of everyone so that such mistake is not repeated . Alright ,see you at the host club " Kasumi said as she waved her goodbye.

* * *

 **(With Kyoya)**

 **The Ouran high school host club open for business**

"That girl has just crossed her limits. She doesn't know what happens when anyone tries to par with an Ootori. After you come to the host club, you will be regretting your words " .

"Hey Kyoya, what are you thinking about? " Tamaki's cheerful voice pulled Kyoya out of his thoughts .

"Nothing. I actually realized that yesterday whatever happened was a serious mistake. I have called Mihama-san to the club for apologizing to her ." Tamaki looked at Kyoya wide-eyed along with the other hosts present there. "Hey Hikaru I guess I need to clean my ear. I heard that Kyoya will apologize to his junior " Kaoru said with his finger rubbing his ear insides.

Kyoya spoke " The host club' aim is to make every girl's happy,especially when she is upset because of one of the hosts . I don't want a bad reputation for the club and lead to the club's expense downfall." Kyoya said as he smirked mentally.

"Hey Kyoya senpai, Mihama-san has come. But ….Are you sure that you will apologize in front of everyone. " Hikaru said with a confused look.

Everyone's attention drew to the blonde at the door. She gradually proceeded towards Kyoya and said in an innocent voice " Ootori senpai I heard that you wanted to say something to me ." Kasumi said as she kept her bag on the nearby table.

" I wanted to say that I am really ashamed for yesterday's incident. I shouldn't have sneaked into your personal matter. For that I am extremely sorry. " Kyoya said as he bowed his head down mentally thinking of taking his revenge. Kasumi was a bit surprised that he would really apologize in front of everyone . As far as she has heard of him' he is not one of those who would apologize to a mere commoner.

However,she gave him a genuine smile. " That's fine senpai. I am glad that you realized your mistake " She picked her bag from the table to leave but Kyoya stopped her.

" Mihama-san, actually I would like you to stay in the host club if you have really accepted my apology. " Kasumi looked at him with a smile.

" I would have loved to but I have do my school homework plus tomorrow we have a test on biology so"

" As far as I know Haruhi is in the same class as you. She also has same homework and test " Kyoya kept on shocking everyone with his behavior towards a commoner for whom he had to lower his head in front of people.

Kasumi also gave in and agreed unaware of his wicked plan.

'Just wait for the consequences Mihama Kasumi and you will be regretting for challenging me ' Kyoya thought as he smirked mentally .

 **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Kasumi was really having fun with the host club member ,Haruhi. She really never expected that the host club is all about making girls happy. First she thought that the boys at Ouran would be same as HIM. The one who had taken away her friend from her. The one for whom she was scared of the male's touch . Kasumi shook her head dismissing those thoughts about her past.

" Sumi- chan, do you want to have some strawberry cake with me and Mori ? ." Honey asked with a Lolita type face.{ **HONEY AND MORI HAVE ALREADY GRADUATED FROM SCHOOL}** Although they have been graduated, they kstill serve the host club and make their guests happy. Plus, they also can spent some quality time with the host club members.

" Oh no, I am actually not a fan of sweet things. However thanks for the offer. " Kasumi refused in a kind manner. Honey's face became dull at the refusal . Kasumi looked at the watch.

" I guess I should go now . It's quite late. " Kasumi arranged her things from the table.

" Hey, Kasumi if you come here frequently, then we will be really happy. " Haruhi said .

" Well I will try but sometimes my little sister comes home early so I had to be there in case she does not do any kind of mischief. " Kasumi joked.

" Well if you come then my daughter will have a female companion and she will be influenced by your feminity. " Tamaki said as he ran over to Kasumi.

" Then in that case I won't come because if Haruhi start showing her feminity then I won't be able to meet my favorite host " . Tamaki and others looked at her confusingly.

" By the way, where is Kyoya senpai. I haven't seen him for long." Haruhi asked as she looked around.

" Yeah , I also didn't see him... May be, he is in the library " Tamaki said.

Kasumi was really suspicious of Kyoya. She did not expect that blackhead to change his mind so quickly and agree to apologise to her, that too in front of everyone.

" Fine, then I am leaving. " Kasumi said as she took her leave.

As she was walking through the halls of the academy , she was wondering about today's dinner since her mother is in Spain. As she was crossing a laboratory, someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with it's palm to prevent Kasumi from screaming. She was roughly pushed to the wall with the palm still covering her mouth

. " Mihama Kasumi. Well I quite surprised to see your courage yesterday . Insulting Kyoya Ootori and getting away is something which will never happen in your dreams. "

Kyoya senpai. Kasumi thought. She was trying to get away from his grip but it was futile. " Well I don't care whether you tell about this to anyone since no one is going to believe a commoner. Anyways I wanted to warn you that you will be paying the penalty for what happened yesterday. Be ready for the consequences. Either you will be paying for it or someone who is dear to you. Either way you will have to suffer "

The word 'dear' triggered the strength in her which was enough to free her from Kyoya. " Thank God that you showed your true self to me . I was once in a doubt that how come a person like you can change overnight. I thought that rich brats like you don't really care about what commoners like us do but you have shown that you are not only effected but even feared that I am enough capable to compete with you. You are afraid that ..."Kasumi trailed off as she saw Kyoya's smirk.

"Keep on blabbering . I will do it and you won't have any way but cry like a loser." Kyoya said with a smirk and proceeded towards the exit " I wish you all the best Mihama " And with that Kyoya left the room.

Kasumi looked at the retreating figure gritting her teeth as her hand turned into fist. She picked her bag from the floor which she dropped during the impact with the wall.

* * *

"Hey sis, how was school today " Mayumi asked as her sister closed the entrance door..

" It was good " Kasumi answered with a convincing smile.

" Hey why is your face so down. Did anyone bully you ? Who the hell "

" Mayumi, It's not like that . I am just tired. "

"Oh ,Hey Kasumi , I guess a while ago someone may be ... Mia ,yes she called at our landline. She said that she will be sending you a courier ."

" A courier ? What is she sending ? Didn't she " Kasumi was interrupted by the ring of her door bell

" Perhaps it has arrived. " Mayumi said.

Kasumi got up to get the door .It was the delivery man. She signed the document and took the parcel from the man's hand. .''Thank you "

Kasumi came back to the living room observing the parcel. She slowly removed the cellotape over it and was surprised to see the product

" Hey sis isn't that the your school uniform rather I describe it as... gown " Mayumi wondered. Kasumi's cellphone started ringing. It was Mia..

" Hey Mia what have you sent me ! " Kasumi asked.

" Don't you know it's the school dress. I thought that it's been so long since we are friends and you are the only one in our school wearing a different uniform. So I thought I should get you a school a ney school uniform. I am sure that will suit. If there is any problem with the measurements then".

" Mia ,you shouldn't have taken so much of trouble. "

" I don't want to listen to anything. Tomorrow you are going to wear it or else I will...? I will send more gifts to your address "

Kasumi finally gave up and it was Mia's victory. " Hey Kasumi, you are coming to watch movie with me , right ? Just bring the tickets with you and Haruhi- kun said that he won't be able to come. So I will be bringing someone else. "

" Who is it ?"

"I will introduce him to you when we reach there . Jane "

The line was disconnected. Kasumi sighed in defeat. " Hey sis, you have made quite a good friend. I thought you said you are anti-social." Mayumi said.

" I am is too friendly "Kasumi snapped.

Kasumi went to the kitchen and started preparing for dinner.

" Mayumi, if I don't come within 9 'O ' clock then have your dinner. I will be going out with my friend "

" Where ? "

" To watch a movie "

" That isn't fair. I will rot at house and you will be watching a movie "

" Sorry little sis but you don't have any choice "

* * *

Mia and Kasumi were walking back to their home after watching a movie " So you love that guy ? " Mia nodded as Kasumi asked about the guy who watched movie with them." Does he loves you ? "

Mia nodded shyly.

"But" Mia said with a sad face ." But my family will be against it. According to them ,his social standard is very low compared to ours and my parents think that he just loves me for my money but I trust him, he would not do anything like that. He said in case my family does not agree to our relationship then we will just have to run away and spend the rest of our lives somewhere far where people will support our relationship. " Mia's said as her eyes welled up with tears.

Kasumi kept her hand on her shoulder comforting her." Hey Mia you don't need to cry for that. I think you should just marry him even if your family is against it. If he loves you then I am sure you won't regret your decision. Yeah I can't guarantee that you won't feel any pain after getting married to him in spite of your family' s disagreement but I am sure the pain you will feel after being with him will be nothing compared to the pain you will feel not being with your love. As for your family, I am sure if they love you, then one day they will understand what you did was absolutely right "

Mia looked at Kasumi with watered eyes and gave a smile

" Really ? "Mia asked .

Kasumi nodded with a smile." Wow,Kasumi you're awesome. I guess you should become a psychologist. You will do a great job .Oh yeah Kasumi tomorrow I won't be coming to school. So can you please bring the notes of tomorrow the day after. "

" Why is that so ?Do you have any other plans ?"

"Yeah. Guests will be coming to my place. My parents said I have to be present there at that time "

"Hey, Kasumi ,you are already going ?. Won't you go with Mia ? " Tamaki asked Kasumi as she was leaving the host club.

She shook her head sideways. " No . Actually she didn't come today. She said she would be having some guests at her house "

" So odd. Kyoya hasn't also come today "

'That's the reason I am not feeling uneasy' Kasumi thought. "Tomorrow Mia will come with me to the club" She said with a smile and waved them goodbye.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Kasumi's Point of view**

It'sso odd. Two days have passed and Mia hasn't been picking up my calls. Her friends do not have any ideas about why is she not coming to school.

"Hey Haruhi, do you know anything about Mia ?"I asked Haruhi as she was Mia's favorite host.

Haruhi shook her head "Why ? Is something wrong?" I shook my head sideways.

"No, It's just that I am really missing although she informed me that she won't be coming but I just wanted to know the reason she is skipping school"

Haruhi just smiled at me and asked me not to worry but I have a feeling that something's wrong .

I went back home and called her again and again. Perhaps I was lucky that she finally received my call.

"Hey Mia, I have been calling you for so many times.." I paused as I heard Mia crying on the other side of line. " Hey Mia what's wrong. Why are you crying ? Did something happen? Did something happen to Yuji ( Mia's boyfriend) ? "

"Kasumi ," Mia said as her voice was quivering. " My parents...they have engaged me to someonefrim high social standard and also threatened me saying I don't listen to them then ...they will make Yuji's life hell"

"What ?" I was shocked at how her parents could be so heartless.

" Mia don't cry . We ….we can do something about it. Why don't you talk to that guy whom you are engaged to. I am sure .."

" Kasumi that's not possible"

" But why ?"

" Because that guy is... none other than Kyoya Ootori " .

* * *

 **End.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

"Kasumi, I don't know what to do right now ?" Mia said still crying.

"Don't cry Mia, I know something can be done " Kasumi tried to console her. "I will talk to him or tell his friends to change his mind" . Kasumi said. "Are you coming to school tomorrow ? "

"No. I will be joining school from next week" Mia said. "I am a bit sick "

"Don't worry Mia. I am sure something can be done . Take care" Kasumi said with a smile. She hanged the was completely shocked. She leaned on the wall still thinking about this. 'Oh my goodness! Ootori Kyoya can play such a dirty trick. I don't think that talking will do any good with him. ' Kasumi thought.

"Elder sister , your phone is ringing." Mayumi ,her younger sister, called from their room which attracted Kasumi's attention. "Yeah" Kasumi answered. She went up the stairs and entered her room. She saw Mayumi studying on her studying table. She picked her phone from the side table of her bed and answered it.

"Hello." Kasumi said

"So I guess you have got the news , Mihama Kasumi, ?" Kasumi's eyes widened. She knew that voice. "Ooto.." Kasumi stopped after seeing her sister .

She went outside the room downstairs to their living room so that Mayumi cannot hear anything. "You are such a bastard, Ootori Kyoya. You know that she doesn't want to be with you, to marry you, in spite of that you are marrying her " Kasumi went on criticising him in a low voice.

"I haven't called you to listen to that lecture of yours. You must know very well that why I had chosen to marry her" Kyoya said in a calm manner. "The merit that I am going to receive by marrying Ageha will not only be advantageous but also be victorious win "

'Victorious win' Kasumi thought. What win ? And over whom ?

"What do you mean, Ootori-senpai ?" Kasumi asked him in a confused manner.

"Hmm..I wonder whether you don't understand anything or are you just pretending not to understand Mihama" Kyoya said with a smirk."You really thought you could get away by insulting Ootori Kyoya. "

Kasumi's eyes widened after a moment . She understood the reason. 'Oh no, so she was the reason of Mia's misery."You just did this to take revenge on me ! "Kasumi asked shockingly.

"Finally, you realized. That girl Mia, was your first friend. You really felt yourself lucky after being friends with Mia. She always followed you like a dog everywhere .Well now she will be paying for your act"

"How could you do this Ootori-senpai. She...she loves someone else .And why should she pay for what I did. Oh now I understand. You are so pathetic. You don't even have the courage to face me and avenge yourself. On top of that, You are making someone else suffer who is completely innocent"

"Well let me tell you, Mia is also at fault for being friends with you."

"So will you just let her be alone if she is not my friend anymore"

"Well I am afraid it's not that easy, Mihama . You must know your place. yeah, if you just apologize to me in front of the entire school saying that you are deeply sorry for raising your voice at me, I can think about changing my decision" Kyoya suggested in a cool manner

"Forget it. " Kasumi snapped at him. "I won't apologize for something which was absolutely right"

"Then I guess I have to stick to my own decision. Now there is no turning point. You will be killing yourself mentally whereas I will be making Mia's life hell". Kyoya hanged the phone leaving Kasumi guilty.

Kasumi sat down on the sofa feeling utterly helpless. She was the cause of Mia's misery. Why should she pay for her act. Why shoud she suffer. Her mind did not know of any solution to this problem. Should she just apologise to Kyoya. No no no no ! What on the world is she thinking. Apologising to him would only result in encouraging Kyoya's arrogance. She remembered her Father's words. _If necessary risk your pride to save your self respect ._ But she can't let Mia face the entire situation.

* * *

 **[NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL]**

Kasumi was walking through the halls of the school still wondering about yesterday's incident. She just can't sit idle and let her friend suffer. But she can't think of anything. She entered the library in search of pediatrics. Before anything , her first priority is to become a doctor. By becoming a doctor she would not only fulfil the dreams of hers but also her deceased Father's. Saving people's lives is only the purpose of her life.

It was odd. Why was the library so empty. Perhaps, spending their time in host club. She did not go to the host club today. She did not want to face that bastard. She finally found the book and went to the librarian to fulfill the formalities. She searched for the library card in her bag but couldn't find it. "Oh no I left my card wallet in the chemistry lab." She said to herself.

"Ummm...Takamine -san, I guess I left my library card in chemistry lab. I would just go and return in a minute." Kasumi said with a smile. Sayuri Takamine, the librarian smiled at her and said "You should be careful Mihama-san. Once you lose that card, it's really difficult to issue another card."

"Yeah sorry, next time I will be responsible."

Kasumi ran out of the library towards the chemistry lab. She kept her hand on the knob of the door and rotated it . The lab was really dark. She started squealing searching for the switch board. As she was searching for it ,the door just shut behind her. Kasumi turned behind in response but before she could turn fully, she was grabbed by her arms and was pushed to the nearest wall.

"What the hell ? Who the.."Kasumi was mouth was shut by that person's palm over her mouth.

" Now , you will keep your mouth shut and I will be the one speaking. As far as I think, you will try to spoil the marriage in order to save Ageha but let me tell you there are others who are meritorious than Mia, so I have decided that our marriage will be a contractual marriage of just one year. After receiving all the advantage and then abandon her. She and her parents don't have any idea about this. Of course If they had, there would be no way they would agree to this. And as far as I know, Ageha's parents, they won't take in their divorced daughter. " Kyoya said as he pressed his entire body on her. Kasumi was still squirming under him. She was not at all shocked at Kyoya's evil plan.

"You really think your plan will work. I will spoil your plan Ootori Kyoya. Before everything, you must know that Akiyoshi Yuji love for Mia is genuine. And he doesn't care whether you marry her and spend your entire life. He will love Mia even after her death and if necessary he will himself stop this stupid marriage and marry her." Kasumi said still trying to break free.

"Oh Akiyoshi Yuji, seems like you don't know. His parents were also not comfortable with him hanging out with the daughter of Ageha's. His parents were trying to get that girl out his life. As a result, he will be going to New York forever and the date of his leaving unfortunately coincides with the date of our wedding." Kyoya gave a victorious grin.

Kasumi was shocked at this declaration.' Does Mia about this.' Is that why she agreed to this proposal. No, that can't be possible. She must have been forced to marry him. But Yuji... Why is he doing so ?

"Too many questions but no answer, huh ?" Kyoya asked with an evil smile. "Any ways, my point is that don't try to do any mischief or brainwash Ageha. Well since it's Ootori's wedding, security will be tight. But I am warning you. Try to mess with me and invite the trouble on yourself." He freed Kasumi from his grip and handed her the library card. "Perhaps, misplacing your card was a successful guess which brought you here" He said as he walked towards the exit.

"I will destroy your plan Kyoya-senpai ." Kasumi said which stopped Kyoya on track. " I will destroy it and you won't be able to do anything. I will be present at the wedding and spoil it. I will make sure that Mia doesn't marry you. Mark my words" Kasumi said in a challenging tone.

"Fine. If you want to play with fire then fine by will end up in ashes." Kyoya said as he left with a frown on his face.

"That will see" Kasumi said while smiling.

* * *

 **END.**

 **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**


End file.
